When I saved an angel's life
by CheetoDaEpic
Summary: What would you do if a body hit your bedroom window from the sky? Stare at it while it lies knocked out on your bed of course. (My first story! Its a US x Fem!Uk story. Rating may change after some chapters. Rated T for the use of potty mouths!)
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary Journal,

Mom gave me this journal/diary to "write my feelings in." God she is so annoying! Why would she think a guy like me would need a "diary" for my feelings? I'm on the fucking football team! Do you think any of the other guys have something like this at all? I don't think so.

Instead of using this as a feelings book, I'm gonna use it as a drawing book. For heroes to be exact! That's right, I love heroes! Just cuz I'm on the football team doesn't mean I don't like them.

Alright, let's get started on some drawing.

(At the window of his bedroom) – BOOM! –

Holy shit! What was that?! Be right back!

-About 20 min later-

Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Sorry for cussing so much, but FUCK!

Okay, so here's what happened. You know that boom I heard? Well I decided to go investigate, being the hero that I am. So I went outside cuz it hit my window.

And damn was it cold out there! Of course it was winter. That was definitely the best time for something to hit my window! So it was really hard to see anything out there. Until I noticed the giant lump in the ground.

I was like, "Oh fuck! It looks like a person!" I could really tell it was a person because of the blonde hair on umm….. His/her head. But other than the hair, it was messily wrapped in a white cloth.

As the hero I had to do something. So I picked up the body, went inside, thanked God for having my parents work late, walked up the stairs, pushed my bedroom door open, and threw the surprisingly light body on my bed.

It's still lying there…..

…

I should probably check if it's alive.

-About 3 min later-

Okay the body is still living and found out it's a girl.

Btw, my plan for if the body was dead was this: THROW IT BACK OUT THE WINDOW! I don't want the police thinking I killed it!

Anyway, I'm just gonna lock my door and sleep on the floor.

Night journal thingy. (P.S.: Remind me that I should probably name you.)

-Alfred F. Jones


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal thingy that I'm writing in,

Okay, it's the end of Day 2 in my Strange Body Project (that's what I'm calling it. Epic, right?). Let's just say, SHE IS SOOOO ANNOYING! Yep she woke up.

And, umm, btw, here's how I found out it was a living.

1) When I went to see if it was living, I accidently grabbed her boob.

2) I felt her heart beat through her boob.

It was the first time I ever grabbed a boob. So right after I washed my hands really well. Her boobs were kinda big. Like it was big enough for my hand to fit around perfectly, but smaller than the boobs of the hot chicks at school.

Oh God I sound like a complete pervert! Ugh, I really need to think before I write…..

Anyway, here's what my crappy day was like.

Day 2 of the Strange Body Project (I love that name!):

When I woke up, the body was still in my bed. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, grabbed my glasses, and yawned like a hero! I stared at the body for about 10 more min. Then that was when I wanted to eat breakfast.

So I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen then froze in my tracks. What if I got caught with a girl's body in my bed? My parents would totally get the wrong idea! So I decided to walk into the kitchen like I didn't rape anyone.

"Good morning, Alfred," my mom said first. "Did you sleep well? I tried to wake you up this morning, but your door was locked."

"I didn't rape anyone!" I tried to have a poker face when I said that. I'm not sure if it worked though.

"I-I didn't say you did."

"Oh…"

"Did you rape someone?" My father looked up from his paper. "I remember my first rape. It was amazing! She didn't know what was happening until I licked her-"

My mom smacked him up side his head. "Honey! I don't think Alfred wants to hear how you raped someone!"

"But what if he wanted to rape someone?"

As my parents were fighting, I grabbed some breakfast and a left over McDonald's burger from last night, heard the word rape a few more times, and ran upstairs to my room. I seriously did NOT need to know my own father raped someone. Ewww!

When I locked my door, I sat down back at the side of the bed, and started watching her. 20 min past and nothing happened. I had finished my breakfast 15 min ago and I was slowly munching on my burger. I didn't really know what else to do but stare. I mean really! What would you do if a body hit your bedroom window from the sky?

Then I said to myself, "The sky?" That's when I decided to investigate even more. I grabbed my coat and ran out of my room, not realizing that I was only wearing my boxers.

Once I was outside, then I realized my boxers problem. "Fuck! It's still snowing!" And I also found out I was barefoot.

I stood under my bedroom window, which was on the second floor. The second floor! Anyway, I looked up to the sky. "Yep. She definitely fell from the sky. Damn it!" That was when a cold breeze went up my boxers.

So with that, I ran inside, cussing my way to my bedroom. I locked my door and slid down it. "Shit! It's so damn cold out there!"

"Well duh. It's winter bitch."

"I know but-" I froze. Who the hell said that? There was nobody else in here! It was just me and that girl! Wait. THE KNOCKED OUT CHICK! I looked over at my bed. There she was, staring at me. "Oh my god!"

"Why are you saying that? I should be by the way you're dressed," She said calmly as she sat up a bit.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a red coat over a white t-shirt with blue boxers to top it all off. Damn. She was right. "Ha. Yeah, sorry about that."

We stared at each other for a while. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had long blonde hair that were in pigtails, red glasses over her emerald green eyes, huge eyebrows that looked like hairy caterpillars, a very strong British accent, and she was naked but she held the white cloth over her body. To top it all off, she had tiny wings coming out of her back.

"Umm, did you know you have wings?" I asked scratching my head.

"Gee, let me think. Yes I knew! God, you really don't know anything."

"Okay. . . . Why do you have wings?"

"I'm a fallen angel, dummy. Ever heard of one?"

"I have when I was little but I never really believed it."

"Well you better start."

After that I started telling her the rules of the house. Like she couldn't leave my room, find some clothes, I would make her food, she sleeps on the floor, and at all times to keep the door locked. When she agreed, I quickly added that she couldn't cuss at me all the time. I mean come on. Do you really want a fallen angel to cuss at you all day?

Since it was Sunday, I decided to start on my homework, which took the rest of the day. Plus the entire time, she kept looking over my shoulder and pointed out every little thing I did wrong.

"What's that letter?" She would ask.

"That's an e," I would say.

"It looks like an a. That equation is done wrong."

"Oh really?" I would ask rolling my eyes.

"Yep. That word is spelled wrong."

"Alright, if you know so much, then do it for me! But you have to put on some clothes first!" I shoved the paper to her.

"Okay, but I don't think you have any female clothing."

"Just find something please," I said pointing to my closet.

"Okay," she said with a shrug.

"Hey. What's your name?" I asked before she turned around.

"Alice. Alice Kirkland."

Alice is doing my homework now. Like I said, SO ANNOYING! I think I should go to sleep, I have a HUGE test tomorrow. My plan is to wake up 2 hours early just to study. Great plan, right? *yawn*

Well, night little journal thing that isn't as annoying as Alice.

-Alfred the Hero


	3. Chapter 3

Dear America (That's what I'm naming you ),

Right now I'm on the bus heading to school and… Alice is sitting right beside me. Yes, Alice. Not Gilbert, not Francis, not Matthew (he's my bro), not Antonio, but Alice the Fallen Angel.

I'll start explaining.

Day 3 of the Strange Body Project:

I woke up on time this morning, 2 hours early. Perfect! Then I realized that Alice was still on the floor. So I went over to wake her up, but she was gone. "Fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Where could she have gone? Wait. The door was fucking open! "Damn it!"

I peeked around the door into the hallway; I didn't want to wake up my parents. That thought shot out of my head when I smelled something either cooking or burning. "Shit!"

I ran down the stairs at top speed and slid into the kitchen. I was staring into the face of my mother. "H-Hey mom," I said uneasily. "What's up?" I think I might have grinned wider than I should have.

"Alfred F. Jones," my mom said with the best poker face I've ever seen. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have switched your make up for spices I found in the kitchen!" I starred at mom for a bit when I realized, "That's not it, is it?"

"No, but now your grounded for a week. I was going to say 'Why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was spending the night here.' If you would have told me, I would have put her in the guest bedroom." Mom pointed to the stove and Alice was standing in front of it. She turned and smiled at me.

"Umm, mom, she's n-," I tried to finish but Alice put her hand over my mouth.

"I'm new to relationships is all. Don't worry, Mrs. Jones," Alice said happily. Once my mom left the kitchen, she sighed and went back to burning breakfast. "You're such an idiot Alfred."

"Me?! You're the one saying bullshit like 'me and Alfred are dating. I'm new to relationships. La la la la'," I said trying to imitate her voice. "You're such a pain in the butt."

"Yeah. Real mature, dummy," she said setting the burnt pancakes on the table. "By the way, it's 'Alfred and I'."

"I'm leaving for work!" my mom said walking into the kitchen. "Your father already left so it's just you two. Bye Alfred, Alice!" She kissed me on the cheek and left the house. Alice giggled.

"Well if you're so smart, why do you go to school with me?!" I glared at her. Nobody will ever correct my grammar and get away with it.

"I'm already enrolled," she said calmly and sitting down.

"What?"

"I enrolled myself while you were asleep."

"Great. So are you starting tomorrow?" I asked sniffing my pancake things. She really needs to take a cooking class.

"No. Today," Alice answered with a smirk. She took a bite of her sorry excuse for breakfast.

"What?! Now you tell me?!" I pointed at her. "You still need clothes!" I stared at her a bit longer. That's when I remembered: she's a girl! "Wait here. I know just what to do." Running out of the kitchen and leaving Alice with a 'WTF?' face, I ran to my room and grabbed my phone. I dialed like it was the end of the world and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" a groggily voice answered. I forgot it was, like, five in the morning.

"Elizabetha, I have a problem."

(We just got to school. I'll have Elizabetha write what happened with her after school.)

-Alfred, the one who is fucking tired of Alice already.

Author's Note: Ugh! Sorry it's really, really, really, really late everyone. It turns out all my teachers want March to be the "Month of Testing." Anyway, TBC!

-CheetoDaEpic


End file.
